The New Uchiha
by Eurospawn
Summary: A new Uchiha arrives in Konoha but what does he bring with him, the destruction of the ninja system or the way to see it continue. Pairings are undecided as of yet. Will be rated M in later Chapters


Hello Everyone, this is my first story, hopefully some people will like it.

I got the idea to write this story because every Uchiha Naruto story I read is never finished.

I want to add that if anyone sees any things similar to their own stories to contact me so I can give credit where ever its due, cause if I did take your ideas I most likely did it on a subconscious level.

Naruto and all things pertained to it that are used in the following Story do not belong to me in any which way.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

"**Jutsu/Demon & Summon speak"**

**'Demon & Summon thoughts'**

The New Uchiha

Valley of the End

"Madara I'm sorry my old friend, but ….. I had to protect the village. I hope you finally find piece." Said a visibly exhausted Hashirama Senju, gazing upon the downed body of Madara Uchiha.

Hashirama gazed upon his once best friends body for the last time as he turned and begun his journey home to Konohagakure no Sato. As he left he didn't notice the slow rise and fall of his friend's chest. 'Is this it, have I failed? After all the training and even with the help of the Kyuubi, I was not able to beat him. Hashirama you truly are the greatest warrior, it seems I won't be able to change this corrupt world.' Madara taught as he laid there in the rain.

A young woman was walking through the rain as she approached the place where she heard quite a commotion. As she broke through the foliage she couldn't believe what she saw. A once large forest that she passed only a couple of days earlier was now a barren valley, but what really caught her attention was the body of a man with long spiky black hair, in red armor that was barely attached to the man.

She knew that she couldn't just leave the man there, that wasn't the way she was raised by her family. She returned to her camp just on the outskirts of the forest that divided the road that led along the way to the border of Hi No Kuni(Fire Country) and Ta No Kuni(Land of Rice Fields) and the future named Valley of the End.

She placed him on her cart and started returning to her home village, to help the man. Madara eyes fluttered open for a short time to see the young woman lifting him onto something but all Madara taught was, 'The Shingami does not look like the way the texts have described him.' and then he returned to blissful unconsciousness.

Two Week Later, Border of Fire Country and Land of Rice Fields

Madara slowly opened his eyes, but upon seeing that he was lying in a bed and starring at the ceiling of a small hut he was perplexed. 'Where am I? What's going…' but before he even finished the taught a young woman entered the room and approached him with a tray of food. "So your finally awake, I mean I understand you were injured but to be out for a full two weeks..." She whistled "Impressive!" She finished with a smile. Madara stared at the plate of the food and the young women who had brought it to him.

She was quite beautiful, she had long black hair that reached down to her back, and she was fairly tall being around 5'9. But what really caught Madara's attention was her eyes, which were a soft hazel color. He was interested in the young woman, he could tell by the tone of her voice that she was genuinely worried about him, even though he was a complete stranger.

"Who are you?" Madara wanted to ask but all that came out was a raspy breath. She handed him a glass of water as she said "Drink this you haven't talked in two weeks this should help." He nodded to her as he took the glass of water.

After downing the glass of water, he asked in a small voice, seeing as he hadn't talked in two weeks, "Who are you?""Ohh how rude of me, my name is Kasuna" she said with a smile. "What about you?" He looked at her perplexed, did she really not recognize him? "Madara … Madara Uchiha." He waited for a reaction to his name but none came from the young woman. "OK now eat." He sweat dropped as he was not expecting her to shove the plate of food at him.

As he was slowly eating the cooked fish and rice balls, Kasuna asked "are you a ninja?" He looked up from his plate, "Why do you ask?" "Well that armor that you had and the big fan were different from what I have seen any one wear around our parts of fire country." "Well you are correct, but what part of fire country are we in?" Well we are by the border of Hi no Kuni and Ta no Kuni, I found by this huge ravine that I've never seen before, you were unconscious and looked to be in pretty bad shape." For the first time since he woke up he realized that his armor was in the corner of the room and that he had bandages all over his chest and that he was not wearing anything below the waist either. Kasuna noticed his line of sight and a huge blush fell across her face as she stuttered out, "W.w.w.w..ell yo…ur clothes…we..we..re torn and and w..ee..tt so I ha..d to tak..e it all o…fff." She ended in a whisper.

Madara smirked as he laid back to try and rest, but he was interrupted by Kasuna, "Umm Madara, you're gonna stay and recuperate for a while,… right?" "Well I'm in no position to be going anywhere, so yes I'll keep you company." He said with a smirk as he closed his eyes and the last thing he saw was a red faced Kasuna as she stood to leave the room.

Time Skip: Eleven Years later Border on the outskirts of Uzugakure (Village Hidden in the Whirlpools)

Two men stood on a cliff overlooking to the village of Uzu, one stood at a solid 6'2 wearing blood red armor that covered a long sleeved black shirt and black anbu styled pants and dark black ninja sandals, while the smaller one stood at 5'1 wearing a dark blue long sleeved shirt with grey bracers on his arms with a small red and white fan on the right bracer, he was wearing dark grey anbu styled pants with a white tape surrounding the bottom right leg just above his own black ninja sandals. These two were Madara Uchiha and his son Setsuna Uchiha.

The young Uchiha looked much like his father only that his hair was not as spiky and was nowhere near as long as his fathers (His hair is the same length as Obitos when he was young", but other than that the two could pass of as brothers. They started to walk towards the towering gates that protected Uzugakuru, but their gates were wide open and you could see the village with its red roofs and cylindrical design to the buildings. As Madara walked towards the gate with a cool and collected head, he saw his son staring at the city in awe, never before had he seen such a large city, Madara smiled a small smile as he saw his son not trying to emulate his father as he gazed up at the village.

As the two Uchiha approached the gates they could see a small group of ninja standing behind a man in white robes and a purple hat with a white kanji for Kage. The ninja all wore the same thing long sleeved grey turtleneck shirts with red jonin flak jackets, and black anbu pants with crimson open toed ninja sandals, but the man in the white robes was the most striking of the group since unlike the others he had blood red hair with light purple eyes, while the ninja had light brown hair and a couple had a much lighter shade of red hair.

The man stared intently at the two and as they approached Setsuna noticed that the man was staring at his father without breaking eye contact with him, which impressed the young Uchiha since he never saw anyone maintain eye contact with his father for more than a couple of seconds, yet this man held his gaze without showing any hesitation in returning his father's piercing gaze.

When they finally reached the group and stoped before the man in white robes, said man broke into a huge smile as he spoke "Madara your supposed to be dead, bah I knew you weren't dead takes a lot to take down a stubborn fool like you." Setsuna sweat dropped at the man as he expected his father to decapitate the man for the way that he spoke to him, yet he did not expect his father to smirk while saying "Arashi I see your still as loud and brash as ever." This caused the now named Arashi to laugh even harder "Yep this is definitely my old friend Madara."

The two Uchiha were being led through the village to the highest building in the city which was like a large cylindrical design, with the Kanji for Whirlpool on its face. The group made it to the kage building without talking at all, although there was some whispering among the population as the watched the group.

When they finally reached the building Madara turned to Setsuna and told him to go explore and to return in an hour. "Alright father." Spoke the young Uchiha as he turned to go explore. As soon as he left Arashi and Madara entered the building and enter the Uzukages office. AS the the two men sat down, one in front of the desk and the other behind it, Arashi spoke up with a serious expression on his face, "Madara why have you come to Uzugakure?" "I need a place to stay with my son without being found by Konoha, and I seemed to recall that you said I could stay with you when I needed to." Madara said, "That's it? Really? Well of course my friend. You can even stay in my compound theirs more than enough room." "Thank you my friend." Madara replied with the smallest upward twitch of the lips indicating a smile.

While the two were talking Setsuna was exploring the village, since it was the first time he was in a village with more than 100 people actually living in it. As Setsuna was deep in thought he wasn't paying attention until he it was too late to step out of the path of the red head that was running right at him.

As the two disentangled from the floor, he red haired turned to the stoic looking brunette and glared at him. "You should watch were you're going kid." The red head spoke, only to have Setsuna look at her with a single raised eyebrow. "You ran into me." To which the red head's face lit up like a tomato. Setsuna found her interesting, with her long red hair that went down to her lower back, while she was wearing a light green kimono that matched the color of her light green eyes and she was wearing a pair of brown shinobi sandals.

"No you just stepped in my way!" the red head retorted, while the young Uchiha let out a small "hn". "The names Katsumi, Uzumaki Katsumi and if you don't apologize.. I'll..I'll" "Not be able to finish complete sentences" was the witty remark of the Uchiha, but as her hair shadowed her eyes and a dark aura appeared around the Uzumaki girl, Setsuna decided it better to return to the safety of his father's side.

Setsuna instantly took to the roof tops to return as quickly as possible to the safety of his father from the crazy red head. He noticed that the girl had some shinobi training when she was able to keep up with him by fallowing him on the roof tops. As he approached the kage tower he saw his father and the man known as Arashi exiting the building. He landed right behind his father as Katsumi landed right infront of Arashi.

"Stop hiding you punk and face me!" Katsumi roared, only to feel a pair of large hands land on her shoulder. "Katsumi why are you chasing young Setsuna, hmm?" Arashi asked. "Well you see Tou-san, I was running to meet you here but this kid just stepped out of nowhere and collided with me. And then he didn't even apologize, and … and" but before the out of breath girl could finish Setsuna interrupted, "What really happened was that I was walking down the street and she barreled into me."

Arashi looked from one child to the other while Madara just stared at his son who was hiding behind his leg, 'Interesting girl. Entire camp of bandits don't scare Setsuna yet this girl did it wasily.' Madara thought. "Let's just pretend it didn't happen and start over, ne?" Arashi questioned the two kids.

"Fine." Katsumi sighed, and Setsuna responded with the typical Uchiha Hn, that you could tell was in the positive. Setsuna put his hand out and introduced himself, "Setsuna Uchiha" and Katsumi grabbed his hand and replied "Katsumi Uzumaki". The two elder shinobi could not help but smirk at the children's reluctance.


End file.
